


WOOOO!

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time it happened Lexa was on the couch with Lincoln, Bellamy and Monty. The blonde simply walked past, did the finger guns and yelled “WOOOO!” again before leaving. The guys all gave curious looks towards Lexa, who just shrugged. “Don’t even ask.”</p><p>or the “whenever you saw me you’d shout ‘WOOOO’ really loudly and then do finger guns at me before walking off to god knows where” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	WOOOO!

Lexa had just finished her last year of law school. To say the least, the last three years have been a whirlwind. Trying to balance school, work and relationships had an enormous toll on her, pushing her right to the edge on multiple occasions. The last few months she had been living and breathing finals prep, trying to maintain her almost perfect GPA. Now here she was – walking out of her last exam of her degree, feeling like the weight of the world has lifted off her shoulders. Lexa had already secured a graduate position in a law firm and fortunately had some free time before she was scheduled to work.

It was just past 8pm on the Friday of her last exam, and all she had planned was a quiet night to catch up on a few of her TV shows. After a long, relaxing bath and some Thai takeout, Lexa started to make herself comfortable on her couch. She had her phone and laptop close by, her cosiest blanket and snacks ready to go. She hadn’t even pressed play on the first episode of Jessica Jones when her phone started to buzz.

“Hello?” she answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Get ready, we’re going out tonight.”

Lexa sighed. _Anya._ “My bra is already off, i’m not going anywhere tonight.”

“Bra or no bra, i’m coming over in half an hour and we’re going out.”

“Do I really have to? This is my first free night since forever.”

“Yes, exactly!” Anya exclaimed. “It’s been forever since we’ve hung out and now that finals are over it’s time to celebrate!” She paused. “Lincoln’s new girl invited us to an end of semester party at some beach house. He promised that it was going to be semi low-key.”

“You hate the beach.”

“Yeah true, but I don’t hate free booze,” Anya laughed. “Come on Lex! It’s been forever. We’ll go to the party… meet Lincoln’s new girl… have a few drinks… maybe find you a girl…” Anya trailed off.

“I don’t need a girl,” Lexa said dryly.

Anya knew that this was a touchy topic, but tough love was her speciality. “You need to forget about _a_ girl.”

“Don’t,” Lexa huffed.

There was just silence between the two. Lexa knew Anya was right but didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of telling her that. It’s been just over a year since the breakup with Costia but Lexa still found herself hurting more than she should, especially with the way things ended between the two of them. It was messy and complicated. She hadn't dated anyone since and basically threw herself into her school work.

Anya broke the silence first, “Sorry,” she said quietly. Tough love may have been her speciality but Anya knew when not to push. “No girl, I promise… Just a night out with your best friend then? If the party sucks we can ditch it and we’ll come back to your apartment to watch Jessica Jones.”

“How did you…”

“I know you, Lexa,” Anya laughed. “So that’s a yes?”

Lexa sighed. “Okay, i’ll put on a bra for you. Do you see how much I love you?”

“See you soon!”

 

* * *

 

Clarke downed her first tequila shot for the night right beside her best friends, Raven and Octavia.

“That hit the spot!” Octavia yelled, slamming her shot glass down on the table.

Clarke nodded as she took the lime wedge into her mouth. “Mmm, so when do we get to meet this new guy of yours?”

“And does he have any cute friends?” Raven smiled.

Octavia started to clap, jumping up and down on the spot. “Any minute now, he’s just outside with the guys.” Octavia turned to wink at Raven, “And he is bringing some of his friends so you never know.”

Clarke lined up the three shot glasses once more and started to pour their next drink. She pushed the glasses towards her best friend and held up hers, “To surviving another semester!”

Raven and Octavia pick up their shots and tapped their glasses with one another, “WOOOO!” they both yelled before they downed their shots.

 

* * *

 

As Lexa and Anya approached the beach house, Lexa was genuinely surprised that it was quite a low-key party. She was half expecting people to be passed out on the front lawn with more people running amuck in and out of the house. Anya held the front door opened for Lexa, “My lady,” she smiled, gesturing for Lexa to enter first.

“Oh how courteous of you.”

Anya wrapped an arm around Lexa’s shoulder, “Let’s go find Lincoln.”

Having not even taken 10 steps, they both were offered Jell-O shots. Lexa declined the offer, with Anya shrugging and taking two for herself. They made their way past the living room where people where dancing and into the kitchen. Lexa grabbed a bag of chips and Anya started to pour herself a drink when Lincoln entered, followed closely by a few other people.

“Anya! Lexa! You guys made it!” he smiled, giving both women a quick hug. “Let’s get you guys a drink.”

“Already a head of you,” Anya said, taking a sip of the drink she had made already.

Lincoln turned to Lexa, who simply shook her head. “Maybe later.”

“That’s cool” he smiled. He then turned around a guided a shorter brunette towards his friends. “Guys this is Octavia.” Lincoln then turned to Octavia and smiled. “Octavia this is Anya and Lexa.”

The three women greet each other with a handshake and smile. Lincoln then introduced Anya and Lexa to the rest of the people in the kitchen; Bellamy, Monty and Jasper. It wasn’t long before Monty – out of all people, convinced Lexa to take her first shot and second. As Jasper was about to pour their third shot, Lexa politely declined and excused herself from the group.

She made her way out to the back, not surprised that it was quite empty given the chilly night. It was a nice beach house; two story, a wooden patio that stretched across the sand and large windows that were surely a gift during the day. Lexa could hear the waves crash against the shore as they reflected the moonlight ever so brightly. She made her way to the edge of the patio and leaned against the railing.

A few minutes passed when she heard giggling from behind her. Lexa turned and first saw Anya – there was no way that the giggling came from her. Two people on the balcony of the second floor then caught her attention. Despite the minimal lighting she could see them fairly well. One particular blonde caught her attention. She was dressed in denim shorts with a white top that sat just above her bellybutton and a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up her elbows. Lexa watched as the blonde and the other person on the balcony started to dance and laugh together.

Anya made her way towards Lexa, “Who are you starring at?” she asked.

Lexa nodded her head towards the balcony, guiding Anya to look.

“Blondes aren’t my type – but the brunette is cute,” Anya smiled.

Before Lexa knew it she replied, “Good thing blondes are my type.”

Anya raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Jasper wants to do another round of shots. Maybe some liquid courage will help you go talk to a certain blonde.”

Lexa thought about it for a second and looked up the two on the balcony and back to Anya. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Anya raised both hands as she yelled a triumphant, “YES!”

As the two started to walk back inside, Lexa looked up to the blonde on the balcony again. The two of them locked eyes and all Lexa could do was smile. The blonde returned the smile, “Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” she screamed towards Lexa.

The alcohol had already taken its effect on Lexa, causing her to act before she could stop herself. Lexa raised both hands towards Clarke’s general direction and yelled back, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!”

Anya laughed and nudged Lexa, “Wrong fairytale, Princess.”

“Oh my god” Lexa whispered, immediately running back inside the house.

 

* * *

 

Clarke watched the beautiful brunette run off inside and couldn’t wipe the grin off her face.

“That was cute,” Raven nudged. “I’ve never seen her before, have you?”

Clarke shook her head, still starring down to the patio where the brunette stood not ten seconds earlier. “I hope she hasn’t left.”

“Wanna go back downstairs? I think I heard Jasper calling for shots too.”

Clarke nodded and followed Raven downstairs, quickly stopping by the toilet first. She leaned against the wall, bobbing her head to the music, waiting for the bathroom to come available. When Clarke heard the door unlock, she straightened herself up.

When Clarke saw the beautiful brunette from just earlier exit the bathroom, the smile on her face grew. Without thinking Clarke held up finger guns and yelled, “WOOOO!” towards the brunette before quickly stepping inside the bathroom and locking it.

Once Clarke was in the bathroom she froze.

_Did I really just do finger guns and ‘WOOOO’ the cute stranger?_

_Oh my god I did._

_Oh. My. God._

 

* * *

 

Lexa was really confused about what had just happened. She made her way back into the kitchen where the group was just about to take another shot. Octavia held up a shot glass and a red cup towards Lexa, “It’s Jager.”

Against her better judgement, Lexa accepted the drink and waited for everyone else to have there’s. Lincoln held up his shot first, “To a good night!” and dropped the shot glass into his red cup and chugged down his drink.

Lexa followed suit, her eyes closed as she finished her drink. When she slammed her cup onto the table she immediately caught the gaze of the blonde from earlier. The blonde winked before once again, doing finger guns and yelling “WOOOO!” towards Lexa. Before Lexa could react the blonde was off into another room.

The third time it happened Lexa was on the couch with Lincoln, Bellamy and Monty. The blonde simply walked past, did the finger guns and yelled “WOOOO!” again before leaving. The guys all gave curious looks towards Lexa, who just shrugged. “Don’t even ask.”

The fourth time happened with Lexa was playing beer pong. She lost that game.

The next time it happened, they caught each other’s gaze from across the room, but it didn’t stop the blonde from yelling out loud for everyone to hear.

The blonde did finger guns and “WOOO’ed!” again when Lexa was refilling her drink.

And again when Lexa was dancing.

When Lexa was done dancing, she made her way to the kitchen. Once there, Lexa saw the brunette from the balcony mixing drinks. The brunette immediately looked up at Lexa and smiled, “Hey, you’re Lincoln’s friend, right?”

Lexa nodded. “Yeah, one of them anyways.”

“I’m Raven.”

“Lexa.”

Raven held up one of the drinks she had just mixed towards Lexa, “Drink?”

Lexa accepted the cup bringing it to her nose to smell it. Immediately she was taken back, “Oh my god.”

Raven was grinning, taking a sip of her drinks. “It’s called _The Raven Rocket._ ”

“What the hell is in it?” Lexa asked, looking around at the bottles of liquor surrounding Raven.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Raven winked. “It’s usually served as a flaming shot but there was kind of incident at the last party and well… let’s just say I’ve been banned from making them that way.”

Lexa brought her free hand to cover her mouth, trying to refrain herself from laughing. “Seriously?” she mumbled.

Raven nodded.

Lexa let out her laugh and held up her cup towards Raven. “To The Raven Rocket then.”

Raven tapped her cup with Lexa’s and both women took a drink. Lexa could only handle small mouthfuls at a time, which caused Raven to smile. “You’re doing better than most people. I have this friend – Clarke - who refuses to drink this anymore,” she laughed.

Taking another sip Lexa asked, “Would she be the blonde you were with on the balcony earlier?”

Raven raised an eyebrow; “Yeah…” she trailed off. Raven leaned in a little, taking a closer look at Lexa. “Oh! You’re the one who responded with the Rapunzel line when Clarke was quoting Romeo and Juliet!”

Lexa slightly blushed with embarrassment, taking another sip of her drink.

“Don’t worry it was kind of cute,” Raven laughed. “Clarke seemed to think so too.”

“Is she okay though?” Raven gave her a questioning look, so Lexa continued.  “I mean every time she sees me now she does finger guns,” Lexa mimicked Clarke’s finger guns, “And ‘WOOOO’s’ me…”

Raven bit her bottom lip, “Really?”

Lexa nodded, taking another sip of her drink. Before Raven could continue Bellamy, Lincoln, Anya and Monty entered the kitchen.

Anya leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder, “What are you drinking?” Lexa brought the drink up to let Anya smell it. Anya made a weird face, “What the fuck is in that?”

“It’s actually pretty good, try it.” Lexa handed the cup to Anya.

“It’s called _The Raven Rocket._ ” Raven winked to Anya.

After taking a few mouthfuls of the drink, Anya licked her lips. “This would taste pretty good as flaming shot, don’t you reckon?”

A collective round of “No’s” come from the guys which causes Raven to huff. “You guys are no fun!” she yelled before leaving the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Clarke was hiding out in one of the bedrooms. She doesn’t know what has come over her tonight. Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s just the cute brunette who she’s had on her mind all night. (It’s definitely the cute brunette.) Clarke Griffin was a confident person, she had no problem socialising and getting to know new people, but something about this brunette made her weak in the knees and blubbering mess.

Now Clarke was hiding out in a bedroom to avoid embarrassing herself further. She’s lost count of how many times she’s thrown finger guns and “WOOOO’ed” the cute brunette and didn’t trust herself to stop. For some reason it just became a god damn reflex.

Half an hour or so in the bedroom allowed Clarke to slightly sober up, so eventually she made her way downstairs again. She was about to enter the kitchen when she saw _her_. Clarke could feel her hands forming finger guns and she just couldn’t stop. Fortunately for Clarke, Raven approached, pulling her away from the kitchen and outside onto the patio.

“Finger guns and ‘WOOOO’ing’, Clarke? Really?”

Clarke threw her hands up in the air. “I don’t know what’s come over me tonight! Did you secretly slip me one of your Raven Rocket drinks?”

“Hey! Don’t blame my drink and no – of course not,” Raven laughed.

“Can you blame me though?! After what happened last time?”

Raven laughed again. “Now that’s a night we’ll never forget.”

“Please don’t leave my side tonight.” Clarke sighed. “If I throw finger guns and ‘WOOOO’ the cute brunette again i’m going to hide away forever.”

“Lexa,” Raven smiled.

“What?”

“Lexa," Raven repeated. “That’s the cute brunette’s name.”

Clarke smiled before it dawned on her, “You spoke to her?!”

Raven nodded. “Jealous? She also liked my drink.”

“You gave her your drink!?”

 

* * *

 

Lexa had found herself a little sadden by the fact that it’s been over an hour since she’d last seen and heard Clarke. The blonde had left quite an impression on Lexa and she was hoping that she’d get a chance to at least talk to the blonde before the night ended.

Lexa was wandering around the house aimlessly when she ended up on the balcony on the second floor. She leaned against the railing and watched the crowd below her. There were small groups of people, sitting, dancing and just simply chatting amongst themselves. It was then when Lexa heard the familiar “WOOOO” again. When she spotted the blonde on the patio, the grin on her face widen, seeing that Clarke had accidently “WOOOO’ed” Anya instead of her.

Lexa couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. She then saw Raven running up behind Clarke, pulling her away. She overheard their conversation.

“Raven! Where the fuck were you! I told you to not to leave me alone, now I’ve gone and ‘WOOOO’ed’ the wrong person!” Clarke yelled.

“Sorry sorry – I was in the bathroom.” Raven laughed, “I’ve never seen you this flustered over a girl.”

Clarke rubbed her face. “You think she’s already left?”

“Sorry, I don’t know,” Raven shrugged. “But she’s one of Lincoln’s friends so there’s a good chance you’ll see her again.”

Lexa felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She watched Clarke slump into one of the beach chairs, looking a little defeated. Lexa quickly made her way downstairs, going past the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of war before heading out to the patio. When Lexa got there, Clarke was still slumped in the beach chair, one hand slightly covering her eyes.

“Mind if I sit?” Lexa asked quietly, not wanting to startle the blonde.

When Clarke saw that it was Lexa, she immediately sat up and felt her heart beat a little faster. “Not at all.”

Lexa took a seat right next to the blonde, “I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke.”

“Drink?” Lexa asked, holding to bottle towards Clarke.

Taking it, Clarke took a sip before setting it on the ground, “Thanks.” Clarke looked at Lexa and for the first time tonight she noticed how green her eyes were. Green was her new favourite colour. “I’m sorry about-”

“Would you like to go out with me some time?” Lexa cut in with a new found burst of confidence.

Clarke raised an eyebrow, she was definitely not expecting that.

“Sorry,” Lexa smiled. “Too forward?”

“No,” Clarke reassured. Now Clarke was the one smiling, “I just wasn’t expecting you to ask me that, especially with how I’ve been acting around you this whole night.”

Lexa laughed. “I’m not going to lie, it was a little weird at first but then when I didn’t see you in over an hour, I was kind of missing it… finger guns and all.”

Clarke buried her head in her hands. “Oh my god. This is so embarrassing.”

“I also saw that you ‘WOOOO’ed’ Anya as well”

“Oh my god,” Clarke repeated. “I thought she was you.”

Lexa let out another small laugh whilst rubbing Clarke’s back. “It’s okay. It was cute.”

Clarke turned her head in Lexa’s direction. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Maybe,” Lexa shrugged. “Is it working?”

“It is,” Clarke smiled.

A comfortable silence fell between the two until Anya appeared in the doorway. “Lexa, let’s go. I feel like ice cream and there is none in this house!”

“I’ll be there in a minute!” she replied. Lexa turned to Clarke, “I have to go...”

Clarke nodded. “It’s okay. Can I get your number?”

Lexa nodded and both women took out their phones, handing it to one another. Lexa handed back Clarke’s phone first, “Can I give you a call tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” Clarke grinned as she handed back Lexa’s phone. “Text me when you get home safely?”

Lexa stood up, “Will do," she smiled, before leaving.

**\- LATER THAT NIGHT -**

**Lexa 2:11AM**  
Home safely. Thanks for an interesting night, Clarke.  
Drink lots of water and I’ll call you tomorrow xx

 

 **Clarke 2:12AM  
** WOOOOOOOOOO!

 

**\- SIX YEARS LATER -**

Lexa stood at the end of the aisle, nervous and excited at the same time. In less than a minute she would be seeing the love of her life walk towards her. Clarke and Lexa had been engaged for just over a year and it was finally their wedding day. When the music started played, Lexa could hear everyone else stand up. But she couldn’t bring herself to turn around just yet. She looked to Anya – who stood as her maid of honour.

“Clarke looks absolutely gorgeous,” Anya smiled. “You should turn around.”

Lexa nodded and slowly turned around. When she saw Clarke, her heart surely skipped a beat. For the past six years Lexa thought Clarke couldn’t possibly get any more beautiful, but time and time again she was proven wrong. Clarke walked down the aisle, arm linked with her mother’s. 

“I love you,” Lexa mouthed to Clarke.

“I love you,” Clarke reciprocated.

When Clarke was three quarters the way down the aisle, something about her smile changed. It was very subtle, but Lexa knew in that instance what was going to happen. Lexa gave Clarke the ‘ _don’t you dare’_ look, but Clarke’s grin only grew wider.

Clarke unlinked her arm from Abby’s and formed two finger guns before yelling “WOOOOO!” as she made the rest of the way to Lexa.

Lexa shook her head and laughed – along with most of the crowd who knew the story of how the two met. “I’m in love with an idiot,” she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
